castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Boku Dracula-kun Bestiary
English Names Since Boku Dracula-Kun was never released outside of Japan, most of the names here are subject to debate. There are a "few" enemies whose names appear in the Game Boy version, which was translated (I only know of where to find the Italian version though), so these names can be applied. Such names include (roughly translated from Italian): * Galamoth the Magnificent - not sure if we should use its honorific or not. technically called "Garamoth", that's just an alternate way of spelling his name in English, so for consistancy, Galamoth is okay I think * Witchie Wench - heh, I actually think she's a candidate for being the time reaper in a really odd form. she's a witch, a ghost, and a reaper all in one. * Percy Pinchaloaf (I'm guessing this should be called Percy Pincher) * Frankenpunk * The Spirit of the Last Roast Chicken that you Ate - um, just call it Chicken, or maybe Chicken Spirit in info boxes. the main page can mention its "full name" * Phyllis Driller * Rod Fulmine = Lightning Rod - his companion isn't listed here, but the old man seems to be related to thunder (he stomps his foot down, probably making thunder, and is always very slow compared to Lightning guy), so he is dubbed "Thunder Clap" * Trance Fusion - seems to refer to the alien, not sure if that is how you would say it in English, the sprite seems to be more like a gray alien, but the image like a hypnotised human. its debatable weather "Trance Fusion" should be used or just "alien" * The Spirits of Halloween Past, Present, and Future - this version lacks the grandparent ghost, so it's probably just a Parent Ghost and a Child Ghost here * The link to the Italian Game Boy manual scan is here: http://www.vgmuseum.com/mrp/2/manual-kiddracgbe.htm There are a lot of enemies that first appeared in a goofy or robotic form here, but then appeared in a more serious form in later games. Its hard to know for sure if a particular enemy really originated from this game, or if any similarities are just coincidence. If you disagree with any of these, please bring it up. English names picked for here try to match those that the enemies had in their later incarnations. Some examples of these are: * Witch - later in Symphony of the Night, usually called Witch, but sometimes Salem Witch * Larva - later in Dawn of Sorrow * Jiang-Shi - later in Order of Ecclessia * Elgiza - later appeared in a different form in Portrait of Ruin * Mine - later appeared as a spiky plant in Aria of Sorrow called Needles (its soul description calls it a mine), very similar, but first appeared just as a metallic mine * Frozen Half - if it weren't for special web pages that point out its name is the same as the enemy from Symphony of the Night, I'd never associate the two * Rahab - appeared in Dawn of Sorrow. it's a blue dragon that dives into icy water and crashes through ice platforms. they seem to be the same thing (though this version can fly above water for an extended period of time). it is debatable though. * Sand Serpent - a snake or dragon or its skeleton embedded in the Earth that lashes out at you or burrows has been in several later games, but none that give it a decent English name. in Japan, it's called a "Ground Serpent" in Belmont's Revenge, but Nintendo Power refers to that as a Bone Dragon King. not sure what's the best thing to call it. Sand Wyrm? * Ghost Fencer or Ghost Swordsman - seems to be origin of the Fencer type ghosts found in Lament of Innocence. its artwork shows a broadsword instead of a foil though, so it could also be the origin of those giant sword ghosts in SotN. with the shield/sword combo, it's likely also the origin of the Ghost Warriors in Lament of Innocence. * Robot Crab - seems to be the origin of Brachyura, maybe t should be called that (but its a robot, i think...). it climbs up and down walls exactly like Brachyura (though much quicker and smaller) and also uses bubbles as its weapons. * Octopus - could this be the inspiration for the Dark Octopus? (though they're very different) * Killer Fish - later appeared in SotN etc. Some are just animals, plants, creatures, people, things, or vehicles, just using descriptive names for these. However, I'll bet most of their "real" names have first names attached to them, like "Phyllis Driller" or "Percy Pincher": * Vulture - there seems to be two different versions, one with pink eyes, perhaps they're two different kinds of birds sharing the same sprite?) * Turtle - or maybe it's a Kappa? i don't see a little monk-like hairdo on it though, so maybe it's just a turtle. but Koopa troopers are Kappas too and they don't have the hairdo either * Swimmer - or Diver, whatever * Figure Skater - or Ice Skater, whatever. though very different, these athletes might be the origin of the Skeleton Athlete and Skeleton Medalists in Circle of the Moon. * Eskimo * Submarine * Seal * Snowman (the prototype for the sasquatch, which gives you the ability to make a snowball?) * UFO * Punk * Cannon * Cactus Some seem to be based on celebrities from pop culture, hard to know if you should call them by what they're based on, or a more descriptive term that would include them and their basis: * Spider Man - A tough one, it's in New York, where spider-man the comic hero lives. It scales tall buildings like Spidey, but only have two arms and two legs. It seems to have Spidey's mask, only blue. But maybe it's a prototype for the flee-man instead? * King Kong - throws airplanes like King Kong. Konami made a King Kong video game, so it likely really "is" King Kong, rather than just some big ape. Also, in Konami Wai Wai world, King Kong was a playable character that could actually go into Dracula's Castle * Jason - I suppose you could call him a generic "Axe Murderer", "Masked Man", or "Goalie", but we all know who he is supposed to be (although his "Face Mask" in CoD wouldn't name him) * Statue of Liberty - Um, or you could call it Lady Liberty Some are given names or altered names from previous games * Fire Buster - Nintendo Power calls those little things that go around platforms "Fuzz Busters". This isn't so much fuzzy, as it is firey. Hence the name Fire Buster, for lack of better term. * Bat - alternatively could be called Vampire Bat * Skeleton - tempted to call it "Yorick", but it throws its head at you, not kicks it. plus its the only skeleton in this game. normal skeletons throw their heads too from time to time. * Zombie - well, its a classic blue zombie * Knight - well, its a classic knight (though it first learned how to throw its spear here) From Japanese: * Model 1/2/3 Robots - The robots seem to be called Robot 1, 2, and 3. I'm not sure if it means "model number 1" or "type 1" or what. * Phantom Warrior Most Robots are all just given descriptive names based on what they do or where they are. As a whole, robots returned as Automatons in Order of Ecclesia. They'll all be covered in one page probably. * Master Robot * Worker Robot - maybe Construction Robot would be a better name? From Japanese mythology (per Japanese manual): * Kirin - fire lion * Fujin - wind god * Raijin - thunder god See also [[Forum:Naming Conventions for general naming conventions. Discussion (add your thoughts here) Fire Lion -- it's http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Qilin Kirin.--Kiyuhito 03:23, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Octopus -- Japanese name "Shabon Seijin". translation: "Alien Soap". source from Game Center CX ep62--Kiyuhito 06:38, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Japanese name *Zombie: Unknown *Bat: こーもりくん (Kōmori-Kun) *Knight: ナイトくん (Naito-Kun) *Jiang-Shi: ぴょんしー (Pyousī) *Frankenpunk: フランケン (Furanken) *Child Ghost and Parent Ghost: まどーしさん親子 (Madōsi-San Oyako) *Vulture: Unknown *Witch: まーちゃん (Māchan) *Turtle: Unknown *Raijin: ライジーン (Raijīn) *Fujin: フウジーン (Fuujīn) *Chicken: にわとりさん (Niwatori-San) *Mine: 水中機雷 (Suichuu kirai) *Fire Buster: Unknown *Killer Fish: うっまんぼ (Uttu Manbo) *Swimmer: バサロメーン (Basaromēn) *Submarine: まぶちくん (Mabuchi-Kun) *Alien Soap Octopus: シャボン星人 (Shabon-Seijin) *Eskimo: Unknown *Snowman: Unknown *Seal: Unknown *Frozen Half: ゆきおかま (Yuki Okama) *Figure Skater: Unknown *Rahab: りゅうさん (Ryu-San) *UFO: ザ・UFO (The UFO) *Alien: イーバマン (ībaman) *Spider Man: Unknown *King Kong: Unknown *Punk: モヒー (Mohī) *Jason: ジェイ夫くん (Jyeio-Kun) *Lady Liberty: めがみちゃん (Megami-Chan) *Ghost Contestant: Unknown *Chicken Contestant: Unknown *Cactus: シャボくん (Shabo-Kun) *Scarab: アリジゴカー (Arijigokā) *Vulture: Unknown *Larva: すなむしくん (Sunamushi-Kun) *Skeleton: ホネホネー (Honehonē) *Skeleton Skull: Unknown *Elgiza: カーメンカメ夫 (Kāmen Kameo) *Model 1 Robot: ロボ一郎 (Robo Ichirō) *Galamoth: 大魔王ガラモス (Daimaou Garamosu) *Cannon: Unknown *Witchi Wench: Unknown *Model 2 Robot: ロボ二郎 (Robo Jirō) *Phantom Warrior: ファントム剣士 (Fantomu Kenshi) *Model 3 Robot type: ロボ三郎 (Robo Saburō) *Big Robot: マシンダー (Mashindā) *Kirin: キリン (Kirin) *Robot Crab: Unknown *Model 3 Robot Type: ロボ三郎 (Robo Saburō) *Phyllis Driller: ドリルヘッド (Doriru Heddo) *Galamoth Form: 宇宙帝王ガラモス・キング (Uchuuteiou Garamosu Kingu) in Manual, GBmanual and Game Center CX.--Kiyuhito 15:59, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Waiwai world and Dracula-kun, I think that the translation is difficult because there are a lot of Japanese wordplays of these.--Kiyuhito 18:36, December 27, 2010 (UTC)